


Home Sweet Home

by Kindoflostaround



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memories, Military, Rimming, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: When they pull into a parking spot that wasn't too far away from the building, Josh takes another moment for Brendon to breath. He turns to look at the nervous man, “only 30 more minutes or so and you'll see Dallon." Josh smiles. Brendon turns to him with his wide waterfall, chocolate brown eyes, “this is really happening, isn't it? I'm really going to see him. Not like the stupid fucking video chat shit with the shitty connection. I'm – I'm really seeing him.” Choking on his words he was so speechless. “Yeah, this is happening. When we leave here, he'll be with us.” Brendon nods his head, wiping the falling tears from his eyes. “This is happening.” He whispers to himself.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> The parts that are italicized are looking back into memories so you aren't confused. 
> 
> This is a rewritten version of my one shot "home sweet home" that I posted on my wattpad (username littlebrallonqueen). The original is very badly written,but i just love the plot of it so much I needed to rewrite it. Yes, It has the same plot. I just added a lot more story to it. I'm very happy with this one. I hope you will like it too. It took me several months to finally complete it but it was worth it.

_When Brendon was in high school, Freshman year to be exact. Brendon met the love of his life. The shy little teen he was. He didn’t talk to anyone very much besides his brother Josh and his boyfriend Tyler._

_Occasionally he would talk to others but that was rare. Brendon didn’t know why but he always seemed to be a target to others. He didn’t know why but he was. Josh was always tried to be there in that time of need but someone could only help you so much. You can’t always be there to help someone._

_That’s why Brendon’s in the spot he is now; leaning up against the school bathroom floor, holding his knees to his chest trying to ignore the tears falling down his eyes. He feels a headache coming in from where his head hit the ground, and he could already feel the black eye that will probably be there soon._

_He hears the bathroom door open, he quickly picks his glasses up putting them back on and getting off the ground. He hisses in pain clutching his ribs._

_He gave up on trying to get up from the floor by sitting back on the ground. He looks up to see a familiar senior he’s seen around the school looking down at him with a smirk. “You got yourself in a slight situation, uh?”_

_Brendon glares up at him, what’s his name again Dillan? The guy most see the annoyance on Brendon’s face because he coughs awkwardly in his hand before avoiding his eyes,_

_“You got a cut on your eyebrow, you should probably clean that up.” Brendon's hand touches his eyebrow hissing again he pulls his hand away to see blood. The older one of the two leans down to pull Brendon’s hand away from the cut making Brendon flinch pulling his hand away._

_The senior put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not going to hurt you, I just don’t think you should touch it with your bare hands it might get infected.”_

_Brendon looks away from him looking down at the blood on his hand, he didn’t know what do with it, deciding to just wipe it on his pants leg._

_“What’s your name?” The blue eyes man asks. He gets some paper towels, turning the water on letting it get warm a little before folding the paper towel and getting it wet. “Brendon,” He says looking down at the ground._

_The senior turns the water off before bending down in front of Brendon handing the soaked paper towel to him. “Nice to meet you, Brendon. I’m Dallon Weekes.” Dallon says with a smirk. Brendon wakes the paper towel from him putting it up to his bleeding eyebrow._

_The Dallon guys move sitting down next to Brendon. “You know, this floor is probably the dirtiest place in this school?” He tells Brendon in a matter of fact tone. Brendon shakes his head, he should have just said no because shaking his head didn’t really help with a headache._

_“That’s not true,” Brendon replies._

_Dallon looks down at him. He furrowed his eyebrow at him. “Oh, yeah? Then what’s the nastiest place in the school?” The way He says it makes it seem like Brendon can’t top the bathroom is nasty._

_“The Principal and Ms. Bigelow had sex in her classroom. On the desk.” Dallon asps next to him looking at him with wide eyes before he starts laughing._

_“Holy shit! That’s fucking nasty. How the hell do you know that?”_

_Brendon couldn’t help but laugh with him too, even though it hurt his ribs. He should probably get it checked out to make sure he didn’t break anything._

_“I caught them. It was around midterms second quarter. They said they’ll give me an A in her class if I don’t say anything.” That seemed to make Dallon laugh even harder._

_“I’m so sorry you had to see such an explicit scene.” Dallon covers his mouth trying to not be as loud. They are supposed to be in class right now. Brendon’s teacher is probably wondering why he hasn’t been back yet._

_Hearing Dallon’s laugh though made Brendon’s heart fall out his chest. He could feel a blush creeping up on his face. He looks away from Dallon so he doesn’t see him make such an embarrassing face. “I wonder why I haven’t seen you around the school. You’re cute. You’d think I’d see such a face._

_” The way Dallon said it makes him sound annoyed with the faceted he hadn't noticed Brendon. Brendon didn't really let it get to him though he's used to not getting a lot of attention. Some days he likes it like that, other days he's very depressed he doesn't have a lot of people to communicate with._

_That's not what he was thinking right now though, what he is thinking about is that he totally heard Dallon call him cute. Brendon cute? Dallon most need to get glasses or something too. Maybe he just can't see well._

_Dallon's cute too. Super cute but he wasn't going to tell him that. It'll probably make his big ego even bigger._

_They're quiet for a moment before Dallon speaks out again with confidence._

_“You know what, I think we'll make good friends. When something happens like this again. Which I hope it won't. Just tell me.” He takes his backpack opening it, digging into it looking for something. He pulls out a red sharpie, he pushes his backpack to the side taking Brendon hand in his to Brendon surprise._

_He takes the lid off the sharpie setting it on his lap before writing numbers on Brendon's arm. “Just call me, I'll handle it.”_

_Yeah, Brendon will call him._

He feels an arm on his shoulder snapping him out of thoughts he looks up at his reflection in the mirror seeing Josh smiling at him.

“You about ready yet? We should probably get going soon.” Brendon's hands are shaking, he trying to ignore it but it's noticeable to the point where Josh turned him around pulling him into a hug.

“I know, you're nervous, but you've been waiting for this moment since he left. The day has finally come for him to come home.” He tells his brother happily.

Brendon hugs him back holding his tight. He feels like he might pass out. Maybe even a panic attack is coming along. He tries breathing in and out slowly like Dallon taught him, but thinking about Dallon right now is making him even more nervous.

He's going to see him today. Hold him, kiss him, his smile. He's going to see that beautiful smile that made him fall for him from the start today. He can't help but feel overwhelmed.

“Okay, I'm ready.”

Josh pulls away from him with his arms on his shoulder. He shakes Brendon shoulders a bit. “Good, I'm going to go start the car. Turn the AC on, it's probably hot as hell in there. Do your last few touch ups. Get a drink of water. Okay?”

Brendon nods his head too worked up to talk.

“Alright. Don't take too long. We don't want to keep your man waiting.” Josh leaves the bathroom, leaving Brendon back alone with his thoughts. He turned the faucet on gathering water on his hand before soaking his face to try and get himself to calm down. He does that a few more times till he could catch his breath.

He grabs a hand towel to wipe his face and hands off. Hands on the edge of the counter looking up at his face again. He fixes his hair out his face pushing it back. “I can do this.” He tells himself but he doesn't believe it. What if he doesn't love him anymore it's been over two years. It's possible to fall out of love.

He doesn't remember the last time he got a letter from Dallon with him saying how much he loved him, with pages of how much he misses him. “I can fucking do this.” He says again. He can't tell himself stuff like that. He needs to stop bringing himself down, he needs to think more positive if he's going to see Dallon again.

He takes what Josh said to mind by getting himself a drink of water. He brushes his teeth an extra time and puts a little more of cologne on (Dallon always loved when he wore this one). He wasn't wearing his glasses. He decided between his glasses and his contacts and he thought he looked better without them on. Dallon isn't really used to him not having his glasses on, well besides when they're having sex – but that's different.

He takes one last look at himself in the mirror before he leaves the bathroom turning the light off and closing the door behind him. His phone is in his front pocket and his wallet left in his bedroom because he won't be needed it for this trip.

He didn't want to rush himself, but he was completely rushing to leave. He didn't want to be late. He had to be right on time for when Dallon got off his plane. He walks out the front door making sure he locked the door as well.

Josh sits in the car waiting for him. When he gets in the car is cool and the radio is turned on but the volume is on low. Josh waits for Brendon to put his seat belt on before he pulls out of the parking lot.

Josh hums along to the song quietly to himself. Brendon wasn't paying attention though. He lays his head on the window. Closing his eyes. He’s thumb pushes the gold band back and forth his ring finger. He remembers when Dallon had proposed to him. It was the best day. Dallon had always told him that he was going to marry him.

The first time Dallon had said he was, they had only been dating for a few weeks. They had decided to go out to movies to hang out and randomly as Dallon was holding the popcorn with one hand and the other one holding Brendon's hand. On their way to the room for the movie, they were going to see. Dallon stopped in the middle of the hall way. Brendon looking at him weird, because it's not like his phone was ringing or that his shoes were untied.

It was just random. Brendon was about to ask why the hell he just randomly stopped but then Dallon had interrupted him with saying, “I'm going to make you mine one day you know what right?” Brendon was completely lost with what he was saying. If anything, Brendon thought it was kind of funny, it's he already his? Are they dating? Instead of saying that Brendon chuckled looking up at Dallon who had a completely serious look. As if it wasn't something to joke about.

“Yeah? Are you?” Brendon teased.

Dallon dropped his hand standing in front of Brendon. Looking a little-pissed off. It was cute though. Dallon was always cute even when he was acting like a big tough guy that he is. “B, I'm serious. I'm going to marry you one day. I just have a feeling. You mean a lot to me.” Dallon tried to stay strong but he could feel a blush building to his cheeks for how much he cared for Brendon. Brendon smiled up at him, feeling his own cheeks turn red.

He takes Dallon's hand pulling him to the theater. “I'm serious too. Now come one before the movie starts.” Brendon making sure to walk faster, with Dallon behind him. Him hiding the big smile on his face with the thought of being called ‘Mr. Weekes’.

Brendon blinks his eyes open again, the cold window on his forehead. Buildings and cars passing right by like speed. His knee was bouncing with nervousness. He sits back up in his seat leaning back. He's once again trying to calm himself down but he can't calm down.

He's excited, nervous, on the edge of throwing up. So many different emotions are going through his mind and he can't think. When they get to a red-light Josh looks over at him seeing the clear distress on his face.

“What do you miss most about him?” Brendon blinks and turns his head over to Josh.

What he misses most about him? Brendon scoffs “everything... I miss everything about him.” He softly says sighing with exhaustion. His hands are shaking and his knee still won't stop bouncing. It feels like this drive is taking forever. He just wants to get this over with.

_Brendon’s legs are pushed up to his chest. His head lays back against the soft pillow under his head. Sweat on his forehead and it seems his moans are too loud. Dallon loves it like that though. He always loves when Brendon moans loud. Dallon pulls his ass apart again. Letting his tongue swiped over his hole slowly. Dallon himself can't stop himself from his own moans slipping past his lips. Eyes closed and focused on Brendon._

_Brendon's hand slip down to pull into Dallon's soft hair. “Dallon – shit, baby stop for a second.” He doesn't, instead, he slips his tongue in just a bit making Brendon shout without even realizing it tell it’s happening. Damn, he's so into it, Brendon's not the only one who's enjoying the pleasure of this. Brendon lifts his head off the pillow to look down at Dallon. His eyes closed and his face relaxed as he continued to rim Brendon._

_Brendon lets his head fall back again the pillow again. He didn't want to come just yet, there was so much more he wanted to do, but he could barely get a thought through his head with Dallon. He pulls harder on Dallon's hair to try and get his attention. “Dal, please. I'm trying to – Oh fuck – trying to say something!” Dallon's pulls away from him sitting up into his knees in between Brendon's spread legs._

_Brendon looks down at his crotch to see his hard on begging for release. If Brendon gets what he wants, Dallon's cock might get that release it's searching for as well. He takes his eyes off his bulge up to Dallon's face, his lips parted, heavy breaths leaving his mouth. Eyebrows drawn together with a mix of lust and pure annoy meant from being stopped. He could see the glistening of spit/saliva on his bottom lip. Brendon wanted to lick it away so bad, but he couldn't convince himself to move from where he was now._

_“What, baby? I thought you liked it when I ate you out?”_

_“I don't just like it, I love it when you eat me out. I just…I want us to... you know.” Brendon asks shyly. He knows he's blushing but he's trying to ignore the embarrassment of what he was trying to hint at to Dallon. The now 18-year-old blushed at his boyfriend._

_“You want to what?” Dallon kissed up Brendon's stomach slowly to his chest, the letting his tongue travel to his neck as he waited for his answer._

_“I want to go all the way with you.” He mumbled distractedly. Dallon once again pulled away looking surprised, yet nervous, “really? What made you want to have sex?” Brendon brought his hand to Dallon's hair, “don't call it that, it's more than just sex to me Dal, and I've been wanting to for a while. I have just been nervous to say anything. I want you. I want you to be my first and my only.” Dallon couldn't help but smile at him leaning down to give him a kiss, “I'd love to be your first and your only. I love you, I love you so much it hurts me. Sounds cheesy but it’s true. You’re all I need.” Brendon kissed the older boys’ cheek while massaging his scalp, “I love you too, don't ever forget that.”_

_Dallon sat up once again leaning over Brendon to his nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube. Looking back to Brendon. “I won't, how could I? You're my everything. Now spread your legs I can't wait any longer.” Brendon chuckles shaking his head at his boyfriend for lack of romances for only a period of time, then spreads his legs more for him._

When they pull into a parking spot that wasn't too far away from the building, Josh takes another moment for Brendon to breath. He turns to look at the nervous man, “only 30 more minutes or so and you'll see Dallon." Josh smiles. Brendon turns to him with his wide waterfall, chocolate brown eyes, “this is really happening, isn't it? I'm really going to see him. Not like the stupid fucking video chat shit with the shitty connection. I'm – I'm really seeing him.” Choking on his words he was so speechless. “Yeah, this is happening. When we leave here, he'll be with us.” Brendon nods his head, wiping the falling tears from his eyes. “This is happening.” He whispers to himself.

_“This isn't happening. No, this is just a dumb dream and I'll wake up soon and – and I'll force you to make me breakfast then you'll complain about how you don't want to, then I threaten no sex to you, then you–”_

_Dallon grabs Brendon's cheeks and pulls him into a deep kiss to shut him up. “I love you,” – kiss – “I love you,”- kiss - “I love you.” He pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist._

_“You can't leave. You can't leave me, Dallon.” Brendon cries out desperately to the taller man. “That sounds a bit selfish, I want to help people and you knew this day would come since high school. What, you thought I was joking?” Dallon head settled on top of Brendon. “I'm not going to lie, I just thought you were delusional, but now that you're really doing this you're just plain crazy. I still love you though.” Dallon rolls his eyes laughing a bit._

_Leaning back and taking one of his hands off from around Brendon's waist, he then leans Brendon head up from under his chin to look at him. “I love you too, so much that it bugs me sometimes how much I depend on you.”_

_“Dallon, please. Please don't go.” Stomping his foot like a little kid and giving Dallon his pouty face. All Dallon could do was smile at him, he’s going to miss waking up every morning to see this face, miss the stupid cute arguments they have about stupid stuff, he'll miss how easily Brendon gets excited about small stuff. He'll miss it all. He sniffles slowly his own eyes filling to the brim with tears. “God, you're such a baby. My annoying little baby.” Pulling the sad Brendon close giving his forehead a kiss._

_“Dallon.” He whines sadly, a small sob leaves his throat. His hearts hurt and he could just tell that Dallon's heart hurts too. “God, I'm going to miss getting laid.” Dallon sighs sadly. Brendon hits a fist against his chest, making Dallon laugh. Brendon pulls away from him glaring up at the older man. “Seriously, why does it seem like I'm the only one that's worried? Are you even going to miss me?”_

_When Brendon says that Dallon is the one glaring now. “Don't be stupid, stupid. Of course, I'm going to miss you. You're going to be my motivation to help whoever I find that will need help. You’re the main reason I even had the confidence to do this,” Brendon puts a hand on his hip cocking it to the side and raises an eyebrow at Dallon. Dallon sighs before continuing with, “okay, maybe not all my confidence because I know I'm a total badass, but still you get my point.”_

_His hand holds the side of Brendon's cheek letting his thumb rub back and forth, “you need to have some faith in me, baby. Don't stay home mopping while I'm gone. Hangout with Tyler and Josh. I don't know, just don't be a big slump. I'll be back as soon as you know it and we can be home sweet home together. Just be patient. Okay?”_

_“That’s not soon enough. - Shit! What if I burn the house down? D, I suck at cooking. I’m going to starve.” Brendon doesn’t know what to think. Starving sounds terrible, he loves food. All he’s good at doing is making cereal or a cup at ramen. Sometimes he can’t even do that right. Brendon is just as dependent on Dallon as he’s on him. Dallon’s hand still on Brendon’s cheek, staring happily at the love of his life. How could he be so lucky about having his boy fall in love with him?_

_“Stop crying, idiot. You’re going to make me cry and I’m trying to be the strong one right now.” Dallon couldn’t stop the tears clouding up his sight even if he wanted to though. Brendon eyes won’t leave Dallon’s as the both of their tears start to shed. They didn’t have much time till he would be leaving. “Promise me you’ll come back. Promise you’ll come home to me.”_

_Dallon holds Brendon close to him. Taking in the smell of that cologne that he loves so much. Brendon still has never told him where he’s got it. “I can’t promise you that, but I will promise if I do come back. We can get a dog like you’ve been harassing me about.”_

_Brendon smiles looking excited but the pain still didn’t leave his eyes. “Really?”_

_Dallon nods his head. Brendon pulls him into a crushing hug._

_Fear still floods his body, but he has something to look forward to for when he’s love comes back. Him and a dog. Only a few minutes left to tell the tall man with blue eyes will be leaving. “I can promise you one more thing though. If I come back we’ll have that wedding you dream of like we’ve always talked about. I’ll make it happen. We’ll make it happen. Just stay strong for me. I love you so much, you’re perfect. Keep that pretty face of yours happy, even if it gets rough.”_

Rushing inside of the airport. It was crowded. Being that it was summer families are coming and leaving places. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s been like this since last week. Josh hurry’s behind Brendon. “Can you slow the hell down we still have some time left.”

Brendon doesn’t fully slow down but he does enough for Josh to catch up to him. Ignoring the angry glares of the people he passes when the brothers are barging through them. Brendon mutters out apologizes but he isn’t hearing the words that come out of his own mouth. He can’t focus on the people, the loud noises of the chatter.

He can’t take his mind off the one man he’s been begging to see since he was here two years ago watching him leave. He can’t be patient anymore. Can’t control how his heart is beating too loud and Josh is making sure he isn’t knocking the crowd of people out of his way. He only stops running when he gets to the walk through for when getting off the plane.

Doesn’t blink just stares as if he doesn’t take his eyes off that Dallon would walk through at any moment. He only remembers that Josh’s is here when he grabs his arm softly. Wide brown eyes turn to Josh’s.

“You should sit down.”

Shaking his head no. He can’t sit down. The seats are too far from the door and what if Dallon can’t see him? What if he thinks that Brendon gave up on him and didn’t want to show up for him when he got back. No, sitting down wasn’t an option. “Please. Just for a bit, you need to rest. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Brendon turns to look at the sets that seem long ways away from the door. He is tried though, he should have gone to the gym more with Dallon whenever he offered. He’d probably have been more motivated when he left to work out more.

That sounded terrible though. He nods his head and lets Josh take him over to the seats. Sitting down his hands shake as he holds them together in his lap. I don’t think they have ever stopped shaking.

_Today has been a disaster. Everything about this day is making Brendon want to pull his hair out and cry. Not only was his brother ignoring him today but Dallon was ignoring him too. He doesn’t know what has caused the older man to be so distant but whatever it is. It’s breaking Brendon’s heart. From the moment, he got out of bed this morning Dallon was already gone for work._

_What makes it hurt is that Dallon has never missed a morning to wake Brendon up and smother him in kisses before leaving. It left a bitter taste in Brendon’s mouth when he woke up to an empty house, and it wasn’t just from having morning breath._

_He tried texting and calling him to make sure nothing was going on but not a response back. Not a note was even left behind. He has the day off and he had plans with Josh today. He didn’t even feel up to that but he was already in a pissy mood so he thought at least Josh will pay for his meal for lunch. He dragged himself out of bed and took a shower. When he got out he was looking forward to maybe seeing a text from Dallon but nothing was in his notifications._

_Sighing in annoyance he finished getting ready for the day. He called Josh to see when he was going to pick him up to go when the time came closer. He only got his voice mail box. Instead of calling again he sent him a quick text of, ‘are we still going to lunch.’_

_He didn’t get a response back till two in the afternoon. He sent the text at eleven. ‘meet me at that park you always go to.’ Brendon glares as the next message. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes._

_He didn’t even reply he went back to sleep. Sitting up on the couch with his phone still in his hand. Should he even go? He has an urge just to leave Josh on reading, just because he’s mad. ‘sure, but I still want food.’ Grumpily getting off the couch, grabs his keys and goes to the car._

_He still hasn’t heard from Dallon. He had his break around two and he normally sends me a text message around then telling Brendon how his day is going or just how much he loves him, but still, he isn't getting anything. The park isn’t too far away from the house. It’s a twenty-minute walk but Brendon isn’t walking. He’d be out of breath, pissed off and hungry. He’d rather just feel two of those emotions._

_Josh was sitting on a bench next to the parking lot on his phone. He gets up when he sees Brendon parking. When he gets out the car slamming the door shut Josh rises in eyebrow at him, “Nice to see you too?”_

_Brendon walks on the sidewalk crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m hungry. That and my dumb boyfriend isn’t answering my messages.”_

_Josh shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly at him. “I’m sure he has his reasons, Come on.” Walking together Josh takes out his phone again. Brendon wasn’t paying attention much to it. Busy look around, he hasn’t been here for a while but he’ll totally start again. He forgot how pretty it was here. Spring and Summer were always an amazing time to be here too._

_Dallon would always take him here and they would walk around and talk for hours. Mostly Brendon but Dallon was always listing to what he had to say. On like Josh is right now when he turns to him during a sentence, “Are you ever going to get off your damn phone? What was the point of coming out here if you’re just going to text.”_

_Josh stops walking looking up ahead of him with a smile. “Are you even listing to me?”_

_Josh just points ahead of him, Brendon takes his eyes off Josh to see Dallon standing in the gazebo. With a nervous smile on his face. Brendon didn’t gaze upon the flowers in his hands or how nervous Dallon really was. Brendon wasn’t sure if he was just hallucinating over him since he hasn’t eaten anything yet._

_Brendon stomps over to him under the gazebo. “Shouldn’t you be at work? Also, why the hell haven’t you been answering your cell phone? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day long, you asshole!” Dallon’s eyes go wide he goes to say something but Brendon cuts him off, “You know how shitty I felt? Did I do something wrong? Fuck. Are you going to break up with me?”_

_Dallon looks as he’s ready to die. “No! God No, I’m never, ever going to break up with you, Brendon. –“_

_“Then why haven’t you been ignoring me? You never act like- “_

_Dallon wraps his arm around him that isn’t holding the flowers that Brendon still hasn’t even made eye contact with. His lips finally shutting Brendon up and it leaves Brendon breathless without any words to say. Josh stands there awkwardly with his camera pointing at them._

_Dallon’s the first to pull away smiling. “I love you. I love you more than I could tell you. I don’t know how I lasted during high school without you. Even waking up this morning without telling you goodbye was too much. No matter how cool I wanted to be or badass, whatever. You always had made me weak. You love me for me. Not the high school want to be badass. Not the asshole that thought he could make everything right. You love me for me, Brendon. I don’t have to be someone I’m not with you, baby. It’s okay for me to cry during kid movies.” They both laugh, they both have tears in their eyes as they look at each other._

_“It’s okay for you to cry during kid movies.” Brendon laughs out nodding his head._

_“I can’t go a day without you. You’re too perfect. I can’t stop thinking about you ever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Dallon voice cracks at the end. He lets out a shaky breath before he gets down on one knee._

_Brendon starts to cry. He couldn’t hold himself up with feeling so light head. He sits down in front of Dallon bringing his legs in a crisscross applesauce position._

_Dallon shakes his head. Of course, Brendon couldn’t act normal even during a proposal. Dallon sets the neatly wrapped flowers in Brendon’s lap. Brendon holds them up to his noses and takes the smell in. Not taking his eyes off Dallon as he pulls a black box out his pocket. He opens it up to Brendon. “I have been waiting to say these words for a long time. Will you marry me, Brendon Boyd Urie?”_

_“Yes. I’ll marry you. Fuck, what took you so long?” Brendon leans forward and kisses Dallon._

_“Did he say yes?!” They pull away and turn to Josh who is still holding the camera up to them. Dallon grabs my left hand slipping the band on._

_“Yeah, he said yes.”_

_What started with a bad morning turned into the best day of his life. “Seriously though, can we please get food now I’m really hungry.” Dallon stands up pulling Brendon up with him. He wraps his arm around his shoulder. Brendon holds the flowers in his hand tight._

_“Yes, I took the day off today to get the ring. I forced Josh to come with me because I was a freaking out.”_

_“You should have seen him. He was a nervous wreck. It was adorable.”_

_I stare up at Dallon as we walk back to the car. I never knew I could fall in love all over again._

“I think I see him.”

Brendon stands up. He should have never listened to Josh. He can’t see over the people walking through the airport. “I can’t see him. Josh, where is he?” Brendon’s eyesight started to blur. He couldn’t see him. He looks over at the clock and he should be here. Dallon should be here. Josh puts a hand on his shoulder, “He’ll be here. Just breathe.”

Brendon shrugs his hand off facing Josh. “No! I want to see him. I can’t wait anymore, Josh. I’ve waited two years. No more waiting!” Once Josh just took in that Brendon wasn’t going to calm down. He just nods his head agreeing about how he shouldn’t have to wait anymore and it’s true his brother shouldn’t have to feel alone anymore.

“Okay. I understand.”

Brendon wraps his arms around himself, looking towards the ground he shouldn’t have freaked out on Josh like that but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t mean to but he just wants Dallon back. “I just want him back.” He told his brother. Josh standing in front of him, he allows Brendon to lean his head on his shoulder.

“Brendon! Brendon!”

Brendon turns around seeing a tall man with a military outfit on. His hair was a bit longer than he remembered. The older man looked gorgeous. Brendon pulls away from Josh. Slowly walking over to the man he’s waited two long years to see. Dallon didn’t say a word as Brendon walked towards him. He didn’t see anyone else but Dallon. Just the two of them standing there. When Brendon stopped his track in front of Dallon.

They both just took each other in. Taking in each other’s appearance.

Brendon puts his hand over Dallon’s heart. It wasn’t enough, he leaned his head over his heart instead. His heart was beating loud and fast.

“Dallon.”

His arms wrap around Brendon. “I’m here, baby. I’m right here.” Brendon lets out a loud sob from his chest. “Dallon. You’re finally here. I missed you. I missed you so much.”

He sets his chin on top of Brendon’s head holding him close closing his eyes and just lets the thought that he has Brendon back keep running through his head. “I missed you too, baby. I’ve got you.” Brendon had dreams of this day happening. How all the different scenarios have played out when he was with Dallon again.

Again, and again did he have that dream. Nothing was like being here with him now. He isn’t going to wake up this time and feel alone to a bed alone. He really hopes he doesn’t wake up if this is a dream. This feels too real. His heart beats to real if this is just a dream.

Dallon can smell the shampoo Brendon used. He could feel his soft hair. He cries as well. Arms tight around Brendon's waist. His face now in the crock of Brendon’s neck. “Are you wearing that one cologne? You know how much I love that one.”

Brendon smiles. “Yeah, that’s why I wore it.”

Dallon leaves a small kiss on his neck. Brendon gasps. Something so small making him so weak. His left-hand holds Dallon’s face. Dallon looks at Brendon tears still falling. Brendon kisses him. He hasn’t been kissed in two years. It’s more than that though, he hasn’t been kissed by the love of his life in two years.

He didn’t want to pull away. There was an awkward cough behind him. They ignore it. Still caught up in the kiss that was turning more into a make out session. A so-called cough got louder. “You horny animals do realize on you’re in a public place, right?”

They both turn to Josh still not letting go of each other. Then look around at their surroundings. People going past looking and quickly turning away. Dallon laughs. He wipes his eyes. “long-time no see, Urie.”

Josh smirks. “You too, Weekes. I’m glad you’re back. We should get going though. I think you scared enough people.” Brendon couldn’t stop crying.

On the ride back home, Brendon sat in the back seat of the car with Dallon. Holding each other tight. Dallon kissed his head over which seemed every minute. Brendon wouldn’t sit anywhere else but in the middle just to be next to Dallon. The seat belt made him feel too far away from him. They aren’t crying anymore. When Brendon tells Dallon he loves him though, Dallon can’t seem to just want to start bawling his eyes again.

When they do get home, Brendon invites Josh to come inside too. Josh waves them off though arguing with “Brendon, shut up. “Go spend some time with your future husband with some peace You need it.” Brendon gave Dallon hands a squeeze loving when he lifts their hands up and plants a kiss on top of Brendon. Brendon’s face hurts from smiling so much. “Thank you for putting up with him while I was gone. I got him now though.” Josh shakes his head laughing. “I’ve been putting up with him all my life. Just please have sex with him, maybe he’ll stop being such a grumpy ass.” Brendon glares at him brother as he pulls out of the driveway.

“Will do!” Dallon calls backing laughing. Watching as he leaves. Brendon loved looking at photos of Dallon smiling or laughing when he was gone, but neither was better than this now. Dallon looks to Brendon seeing him smiling up at him, “What’s on that mind of yours?” Brendon bites his lip. He leans up to Dallon’s hear. “You owe me a dog.” Dallon groans pulling Brendon to the front door. Brendon giggles as he takes his keys out to unlock the house. “I haven’t even walked in and you’re already talking about a damn dog.” As soon as the door in open Dallon is picking Brendon up tossing him over his shoulder. Brendon shouts in surprise which quickly turns to laughter and joy.

Dallon kicks the door shut behind him.

“Where are you taking me, Weekes?” Dallon takes them to the living room tossing Brendon on the couch. Brendon watching as Dallon starts taking his shoes off. Then his socks, shirt, pants. Everything tells he’s in nothing but his boxers. “Take your clothes off too.” Brendon already started taking his shirt off by ‘your’.

When they were both in nothing but boxers Dallon told Brendon to lay down. Laying down on the couch Brendon didn’t know what to expect.

Well kind of.

What he got instead was Dallon spreading his legs when lying in between then resting his head on Brendon’s stomach. A loud relaxing sigh leaves Dallon, leaving his arms on his loves sides. “Yep, this is perfect.”

“I love you, dummy.” Bredon chuckles running his hands through Dallon’s hair. “I love you too, stupid. I feel like I’m dreaming right now.” Mumbling back to him.

Brendon still does too.

Nothing can be as perfect as right now with Dallon finally being home sweet home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littlebrallonQ)


End file.
